Jellicles Old and Jellicles New
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: Mina and her friends are having dreams about turning into Jellicles, but are they JUST dreams?


Jellicles Old and Jellicles New.  
By:MoonbeamDancer.  
  
Kitty Kibbles- Thanks to everyone who sent in their character descriptions to me. This story is MINE!! Anything in * is a dream. Send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
I was sitting at my computer surfing the net. "Hmm...Wonder what the guys are up to." I thought as I surfed over to Soot's page, and clicked on the Message Board. I noted that Patchy was very much alive and that people had responded to my "If Jacob Brent were a muffin, what kind would he be?" question. I laughed as I read Birana's. "...vanilla with sparkly sprinkles to go with his costume." I looked around my fave sites then went to bed.  
  
*Mina woke up on the trunk of an old car. "Ok, what woke me up??" she growled as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. She looked around. "Oh." It was Misto that had woken her up. "Hey Mina." he said as he rubbed against her. "Hi, and what do you want Misto?" Mina said sitting up. "I was wondering...." Misto trailed off. "What?? What??" Mina asked. "I was wondering if you'd like to go hunting with me." he finished. Mina just about died. "Uh, um sure." she said, stunned that Misto would want her to go hunting with him.*  
  
I woke up. "Just a dream, bummer." I fell back asleep. Later after I got home from school, I E-Mailed Patchy and told her what happened.  
  
* "Hey Mina, you ok?" Misto asked concern lacing his voice. Mina nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine." Misto licked her ears. Mina blushed, 'cause it was no secret that she liked Misto. Well no secret to everyone but Misto!! "He can be so dense sometimes." she thought. Misto motioned to her to come over. "There's a rat," he said pointing. "let's get it." They surrounded the rat on both sides. They started creeping towards the rat. Mina noticed that Misto was getting ready to pounce the same time she was. They jumped and realized that it was too late; the rat was gone and they were about to crash into each other. "What was that about?!?" snapped Misto. "I'm sorry. I, I thought you knew I was gonna jump." Mina stammered, "I'll be more careful next time." she said meekly. "Well, there's not going to be a 'next time'!" shouted Misto. "Ok." Mina said, running off, before he could see he was making her cry.  
Mina ran into the Junkyard. She ran even though she could barely see though the tears. Patchy and Tansyleaf were walking when Mina ran right into them. "Oh, sorry." she said getting up and gulping back tears. "Mina, what's wrong?" asked Patchy. Mina didn't say, she just ran. "Come on." Tansy said following Mina.  
Misto walked slowly back to the Junkyard. "I shouldn't have snapped at her like that." he said shaking his head. Alonzo saw the younger tom shake his head, and walked over. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Misto looked up. "Oh. Hey 'lonzo." he replied. Misto flopped on the ground, misable. Alonzo sat beside him and waited for him to go on. "It's just that.... I got into a fight with Mina. I didn't mean to." Misto went on to tell Alonzo about the fight. "Sounds like you need to apologize to her." Alonzo said. Misto ran off to do just that.  
Misto went to Mina's spot. It was an old car that had rusted out. She used the back seat and trunk as her living space. He overheard voices. Mina's was the first one he knew. "...and then he snapped at me and said that we'd never go hunting together again." cried Mina rubbing her nose. "Don't worry Mina." Patchy said licking away Mina's tears. Tansy agreed with Patchy. "Yeah Mina. He'll come around." At that time Misto scratched at the back door of the car. Tansy looked up and over the door. "Oh. Hey Misto." she said. "Hey Tansyleaf. It ok if I talk to Mina?" Tansy nodded. "Come on Patch, let's leave these two alone, they need to talk." Tansy and Patchy left; Patchy said she'd come back later. Misto jumped into the car. Mina was in the trunk, her back facing him. "Hi Mina." he said softly. "Hey." came the muffled reply. He gently rubbed his head against her neck. "Don't shut me out Mina. Please?" he said purring softly. Mina looked up at him, the tears shining in her eyes. It broke Misto's heart to see her like that. He settled down next to her and licked away her tears.*  
I woke up. My hands were shaking, and tears were soaking into my fur. Wait a sec...FUR?!? I looked into my mirror. Yep, sure enough, FUR! I stepped closer to the mirror and looked at myself. All over my body was black fur. A white lighting bolt slanted across my face from the right. And my eyes...Goddess my eyes! The right was dark blue, and the left was gold. Both had little white lighting bolts in the center. I looked down at my hands and gasped. My nails were claws, sharp and deadly. I looked closer. There were little sparks dancing on them! I looked in the mirror in utter shock. As I looked at my reflection, the fur started to melt away and disappear. I stumbled over to my computer and flicked it on. As it booted up, I went and got a drink. When I went down, I thought someone had left the light on it was so bright, I looked over on the wall...it was off. Wait... I have night vision!! I waited and stood there, and realized that I had all the senses of a cat. "Bast, Goddess of Cats, help me understand, please!" I whispered squeezing the cat pendant I wore on my neck. I went back upstairs, my drink forgotten.  
I got on my comp and called up my E-Mail. I E-Mailed Patchy and told her about my dreams....and my transformation. I E-Mailed Tansyleaf, Bianna, and Rumpleteazer and told them what happened too. About 20 to 45 minutes later, they had all mailed me back. The same thing had been happening to them. The dreams, and the waking up covered in fur. "Mina, what the heck is going on?" was the basic question. Patchy woke up covered in calico fur, Tansy woke up in black-brown mixed with white, Biranna all black, Rumpleteazer also a calico. I decided I'd write them all in the morning, and went to bed.  
  
*I woke up. Misto was lying next to me, watching me. I looked down at my body, and saw that it was covered in black fur. I was in a half-cat half-human state. I looked at Misto, who was by now standing up. "What's going on?! What's happening to me and my friends?!" I cried. Misto gave me a look. "You mean you don't know? You don't remember?" he asked. "Remember what?" I asked.  
"You, Patchy, Tansyleaf, Biranna, and Rumpleteazer, are one of us. One of the Jellicles. Your friends, family, and mates are calling to you, trying to get you to come back home. Quaxo and Old Deuteronomy are calling to Patchy, Alonzo and Kit are calling Tansyleaf, Samowi and Bleckania are calling to Biranna, Mungojerrie is calling Rumpleteazer, and I was calling you." "Why? Why were you calling me?" I asked. "Why?" he asked in confusion. "Don't you...don't you remember about us?" he asked stroking my cheek. I started to purr. "What about us?" I murmured enjoying his petting. "We're mates." said Misto.  
I pulled away. "We're what?" I asked. "We're mates." Misto repeated. "And Patchy, Biranna, Tansy, and Rumpleteazer?" I asked. "Who are their mates?" "Quaxo is Patchy's, Samowi's Biranna's Tansy is Alonzo's mate, and Mungojerrie is Rumpleteazer's." I nodded. "That's cool. So why are you reaching out to us?" "We want you to come home. We miss you." "Oh. Is that why we're changing, growing fur?" Misto nodded. "Your body is changing back, it knows what to do." I started to fade out. "What's happening?" I asked. "You're waking up." said Misto. He gave me a passionate kiss goodbye.   
  
"Not bad." I thought. "It's like having a cat lick you, except it's in my mouth. It's nice though." I thought slightly embarrassed at where my mind was going. "I'll be back tomorrow night, to explain more." he whispered. "Ok." I whispered back and faded out of his arms.*  
  
I awoke with a start. I could still feel Misto's kiss on my mouth. "Ok, so either I'm going insane, or this is really real." I said as I stumbled over to my computer. I E-Mailed the girls and asked them if they had had the same sort of dream. Part of me wanted to go back to sleep to continue the dream, but I knew I'd have to wait until tonight.  
A little bit later all of the girls had mailed me back. They had all had the same kind of dream. "Ok." I growled shutting off my computer. "What the hell is going on?!? I know we belong with the Jellicles but I don't understand." I looked in the mirror, my skin was darker. As a matter of fact, it was starting to look like the color of my fur! My eyes were starting to change from dark brown to dark blue and gold. The lighting bolt across my face was starting to show up. "How long, until all of us are totally changed?" I wondered. "How long, till we're completely Jellicle?"  
  
*Mina was sitting in the Junkyard. Patchy, Biranna, Tansy, and Rumpleteazer were sitting next to her. They all instinctively knew who the others were. "Patchy?" asked Mina. "Hi Mina." she said as they hugged. "I was wondering if I'd ever meet you." they both said. The girls quickly got reaquited with each other. They started to fade out. "What's happening?" cried Biranna and Rumple. "We're not asleep, we're daydreaming, we're not as strong, so we can't stay here." said Patchy The girls flickered and faded. The last words they yelled to each other were: "Se ya tonight!" Because they knew everything would be explained tonight.*  
  
I came out of my daze. I promptly E-Mailed the guys to see if the same thing had happened to them. It had. We had all really seen each other. "Cool." I said and waited for night to fall.  
  
* Mina, Biranna, and Rumpleteazer sat on the tire waiting for Patchy. Patchy slowly appeared in front of them. "Hey, about time you showed up." said Biranna. "Sorry, had trouble falling asleep." replied Patchy. "Look," said both Rumpleteazer and Mina pointing. A group of cats were coming towards them. The group was made up of Old Deuteronomy, Kit, Samowi, Quaxo, Alonzo, Mungojerrie, and Misto. "What's going on?" asked Patchy. "Don't you get it?" asked Mina. "We're no longer human; we're now Jellicle." "You've best listen to her Patchy." Old Deuteronomy rumbled in his baritone voice. Mina saw Misto and walked over to him. "I see one of you has found her mate." said Deuteronomy as Misto held Mina purring happily. "But why are we turning into Jellicles?" asked Biranna. "The four of you are Jellicles that got away from us. You were reborn into human bodies and we've spent all this time looking for you." explained Misto. "I was finally able to track you down by your mark." "Mark?" the girls said. "Right here." said Misto pointing to their temples. On their left temple was a mark the shape and size of a paw print. "It was made by your mates as a type of I.D. It only shows up when you're in complete cat form." said Alonzo. By this time the other girls were sitting with their mates. "I'm glad we found you again." said Patchy as she rubbed against Quaxo. The others purred in agreement.*  
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
